We Meet Again
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Blaine returns to visit Dalton and runs into a very unexpected person.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** We Meet Again  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Blaine/Sebastian  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 345  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Blaine returns to visit Dalton and runs into a very unexpected person.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **3x05 and the new Warbler, Sebastian. But that's really about it.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>"I never would have expected to see you here," Blaine mutters, crossing his arms.<p>

"I could say the same for you," Sebastian says, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Although you're sort of lacking a blazer and tie and…y'know, all the Dalton attire."

"At least I ditched the bow tie," Blaine says, leaning against a table. "What are you doing in Westerville, Sebastian?"

"Well, you disappeared after the dance an-"

"You expected me to _stay_?" Blaine snaps, and Sebastian falls silent. "You expected me to _stay _after I spent four months in hospital and three months in therapy and destroyed my entire fucking _year_? Jesus, how naive are you, Bas?"

"I thought we had something," Sebastian whispers, looking forlorn. "I had to stay. I didn't know where you'd gone. Maybe I wasn't as badly hurt but my parents kept me at that godforsaken school until now."

Blaine sighs and tries to tamp down on his hurt and anger. "Look Bas, I'm in a relationship now. And I love him. Like, I _really _love him. What I had with you…" He runs a hand over his gelled hair and for once, wishes that he could tug on it in his frustration. He hadn't expected to run into such a ghost of his past at Dalton of all places. Thank God he wasn't still there or things would have been _really _weird. "What I had with you, it was real, at the time. But that was years ago Bas and Kurt…Kurt is stunning. He's amazing."

Sebastian took a step forward but Blaine held his hands up to stop him.

"No Bas. No. I know what you're like and it's not going to work," he insisted, stepping around the table. "I came to see Nick and Jeff and I never expected to see you. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

Blaine quickly hurried out of the room, where Sebastian stood, tears in his eyes. He hadn't expected to see Blaine again but now that he had…he wanted him back so much it _hurt_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **These will nearly always be short because they're actually small drabblese attached to pictures I've been posting on my Tumblr. The story will be cross-posted as it's written in bits and pieces but the chapters will tend to be pretty brief.**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** We Meet Again  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Blaine/Sebastian  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1,072  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Blaine returns to visit Dalton and runs into a very unexpected person.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **3x05 and the new Warbler, Sebastian. But that's really about it.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of the new guy?" Jeff said, bouncing into his seat beside Nick.<p>

"He's…he's got good moves," Blaine admitted, twisting his coffee cup around. It was such a role-reversal. This time last year, Kurt had been the one on this side of the table. Now it was him and he wasn't going to cry. He _refused _to cry. _'Men don't cry Blaine. Sissies don't cry.'_

"Blaine?" Nick's hand was warm and it startled him from his thoughts. "How are things at McKinley?"

He chewed his lip. "It's good. I mean, I haven't been slushied yet but it's only a matter of time." He pressed his thumb into the lid of the coffee cup. "Actually, there haven't been many slushies flying around this year. But I'm too scared to let my guard down."

Jeff frowned. "If you don't feel safe, you could come back here."

Blaine wanted to laugh. There was no way in _hell _he was coming back here with Sebastian lurking the corridors.

"It's not like I'm getting slammed into lockers or tripped over or anything," he said. "Besides, I'm Tony in _West Side Story_. I can't just leave them in the lurch like that. I'm enjoying it, even if Rachel is a bit…frustrating." He fidgeted with his cup. Sebastian was around and he just wanted to run. Run far, far away. Find Kurt. Hide in Kurt's lap. All the memories in his head…

"How's Kurt?" Nick asked.

"He's good, I think."

"You think?" Jeff said, eyebrow raised.

"He's…I don't know. I think he's happy I'm there. He's not alone now. But we've lost a few of the girls to another Glee club at the school and it's making things a bit tense."

"But how's _Kurt_?" Nick repeated.

Blaine sighed, hating Nick for his perceptiveness. "I think he wants us to go further."

"Go…? _Oh_," Jeff exclaimed, eyes wide. "And how do you feel about it?"

Blaine could feel his face heating. "Jeff!" he admonished gently.

"Oh please, like you had any shame discussing your kiss with him before Regionals," Jeff teased.

"That was totally different! That was a kiss! This is…this is really personal," Blaine mumbled.

"Have you talked with him about it?" Nick said, hand covering Blaine's when he noticed it shaking. "Blaine? What's going on?"

"Nothing!" His smile was forced and Nick clearly didn't believe it.

"Blaine? Please, come on. I know Wes isn't here but we're your best friends, aren't we?" Nick pleaded.

Nick squeezed his hand and it was comforting but he really wanted Kurt's soft hands, Kurt's smell of lotion and lavender, Kurt's cashmere sweater.

"It's Sebastian," he said quietly.

Nick tilted his head. "What's Sebastian?"

"You know I was beat up, right? At the Sadie Hawkins?"

"Of course. It's why you're a Junior," Jeff nodded.

"Wait," Nick said, and Blaine could see the understanding beginning to dawn. "Wait, Sebastian…No way. No _way_."

Blaine chewed his lip.

"Nick?" Jeff said, clearly not connecting the dots.

"Sebastian was Blaine's date," Nick explained.

Jeff's dark eyes turned to Blaine. "_Seriously_?" he squeaked.

"Seriously," Blaine said, his stomach doing anxious flips.

"Oh my God. What's Kurt going to do when he finds out?" Nick exclaimed.

"I don't know," Blaine mumbled, slumping his head onto his crossed arms on the table. "Oh God, why did I come here today?"

"Because you needed to help us," Jeff said.

"I'm well aware of that, Jeff. The question was rhetorical."

Jeff mouthed 'Oh' to Nick. Nick sighed and shifted his chair over to Blaine's side of the table. Carefully, he carded his fingers through Blaine's hair, separating some of the strands that were so tightly compacted by the gel.

"It's not a disaster," Nick said softly. "Maybe you can work things out."

"You don't get it," Blaine complained into his arms. "My life nearly ended because of that dance with Bas and I."

"Then ignore him," Nick said, rubbing the back of Blaine's neck. "Ignore him. Go back to Lima and love Kurt."

"Is it really that simple?" Blaine questioned, raising his eyes to Nick's. "Really? Can I just forget that the person was involved in the single worst incident of my life is only two hours away? He knows I'm here now, he knows I'm nearby. He'll track me down in Lima, Nick. He'll track _us _down and he'll try and destroy us."

"You don't know that!" Jeff protested.

Blaine sat up sharply, eyes narrowed. "I dated the guy for two months, Jeffrey. I know _exactly _what he's like. He'll use anything and anyone to get what he wants, and I know already that he's going to have his sights set on trying to get me back. He'll want to destroy Kurt and I and Kurt's so insecure sometimes that he'd probably graciously step aside and just let Bas at me."

"Then you have to do something with Kurt," Jeff said firmly.

"Like what? I'm not going to just fuck Kurt so that I can guilt him into staying with me. I'm not going to use Kurt like that," Blaine snapped.

"Jeff's not saying that," Nick soothed, hand running over the back of Blaine's cardigan. "Jeff's…saying you need to explain to Kurt how much he means to you. That no matter what, you'll be with him and love him always. Reassure him, so that if Sebastian does try and come between you, Kurt knows that he's _yours_."

Blaine balled his hands. "Fucking Bas."

"Guess you're glad you left Dalton now, huh?" Nick mused.

"You have _no _idea how good it is," Blaine muttered. "Having to see him at Warbler practice….oh God, I wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"It'll be okay," Jeff said. "I don't know what'll happen but…but you'll have Nick and me. And Kurt. And any and all of the rest of the Warblers and the kids at McKinley."

Blaine flexed his fingers and tried to ignore how sick he felt at the latest development walking the halls of Dalton. He'd always thought Dalton would be a place to run and hide at, that if he needed some help he could talk to Nick or Jeff or one of the other boys. Now he wasn't sure he'd ever return. He'd try and meet them halfway. Anything to avoid coming back here and possibly running into Bas.

His head smacked into the table wearily. How the fuck was he going to explain this to Kurt?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** We Meet Again  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Blaine/Sebastian  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 636  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Blaine returns to visit Dalton and runs into a very unexpected person.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **3x05 and the new Warbler, Sebastian. But that's really about it.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>He'd honestly tried to get away from Nick and Jeff as easily as he could. Meaning that he'd tried to get away without running into Sebastian. But really, he should have known it wasn't going to be that easy.<p>

"Blaine!"

He breathed in through his nose. Calm, calm, _calm_. And he was calm, until the hand touched his shoulder and he flung it off.

"Okay, whoa, sorry!" Sebastian said, hands up, palms open. "I just…I didn't want to leave things the way that we did."

"What do I need to do to make it clearer to you, Bas? I _told _you. I've moved on and I don't want you in my life anymore."

"You don't me-"

"Don't you _dare _tell me what I don't mean, Sebastian," Blaine said, eyes narrowed. He hadn't said 'Sebastian' beyond the first week of knowing him because he knew how much Sebastian hated it. "Don't you dare try and tell me what I want or don't want. Don't you dare expect that you can just waltz back into my life and break up my relationship with Kurt."

"I didn't wa-"

"I _know _you," Blaine continued. "I know what you're like. You spent months flirting with me and I shot you down each time. Do you know why I gave in? Because I was sick of fighting you all the time. You wore me down and I was just so _tired_," Blaine said, clenching his fists by his sides. "I didn't feel anything when you kissed me. I didn't feel-"

"I know you felt something because I felt it pressed into my thigh," Sebastian smirked.

"God, nothing has changed, has it? You're still that pretentious twit that you always were, that is just all about proving you can get what you want!" If Blaine was a girl, he might've slapped Sebastian. But as it stood, he kept his hands by his sides. "Well, newsflash, Bas. Big fucking newsflash. I'm not yours. Not anymore. I'm _Kurt's_. I love him. I don't love you. I don't want to kiss you, I don't want to feel your hands on me, I don't want you anywhere near me."

Sebastian stared at Blaine, remembering him from before he'd moved away. He wondered if Blaine had always been shorter than him or if he'd just had more of a growth spurt in the years since they'd been separated.

"Blaine, I just need a _friend_," Sebastian said finally, eyes dropping to the floor. "I moved away from home because…" He tugged at his tie and loosened the top button. "Because there's a lot of shit there and I needed to get away. You don't understand what it was like being left there. You don't understand what my pa-"

"I remember your parents very well, thank you very much," Blaine cut him off. "And if you want friends, you're in the Warblers. I know those boys, Bas. I know they'll be your friend because they're mine. But I swear to God, if you bother me _or _Kurt, I will tell Nick or Jeff and they'll destroy your chances to sing, they'll destroy your opportunities at this school, and they'll make your life hell." Blaine couldn't help but feel satisfied at Sebastian's pale face. "Don't mess with me, Bas. Not here, now now, not any time in the future."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins and how his hands were shaking. Sebastian was back, in Ohio, at _Dalton_, two hours away from him and Kurt and all that was better in his life. Suddenly, the drive back to Lima had never felt so long. He needed Kurt's arms and voice and soothing reassurance. Oh God, he felt so sick. Why did Sebastian have to re-appear in his life _now_?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** We Meet Again  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Blaine/Sebastian  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 575  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Blaine returns to visit Dalton and runs into a very unexpected person.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **3x05 and the new Warbler, Sebastian. But that's really about it.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>When Blaine had insisted he put on his best "bitch face" and meet him at the Lima Bean that afternoon, he had <em>no idea<em> what Blaine was talking about. Until he'd spotted Blaine posing awkwardly with a guy, a guy taller than even _him_, while a photo was taken by a little old lady outside of the coffee shop. He felt his knees wobble and he stopped to watch them enter the coffee shop that was distinctly _Kurt and Blaine's _and now _Kurt and Blaine and some other guy that Kurt didn't like at all _and he remembered the line about bitch face and he clenched his fingers.

He waited until he could see Blaine and the other guy take a seat and assessed the way Blaine sat so rigid in his chair, clearly uncomfortable. Right, time to assert himself over the stupid guy that apparently hadn't taken a hint, if Blaine's body language was anything to go by.

He stepped into the shop, nodded at the barista that he recognised from previous coffee dates with Blaine and overheard what sounded like Blaine desperately trying to throw the guy off. He introduced himself but caught a flicker of _something _that made him feel that Blaine and _Sebastian _hadn't just met at Dalton. And Blaine was too uneasy.

His arm wound through Blaine's as Blaine sipped his coffee, trying to hide his smirk from Sebastian as he faltered in front of Kurt's clear display of possession and dominance. He would _never _ordinarily be this forward this public, especially when Blaine still had trouble expressing himself, but when the things he loved were threatened, Kurt turned into a frightful person determined to express exactly who he was.

And even though Sebastian tried, inviting them to a _gay bar _for heaven's sake, Kurt threw him off with a tidy line about rehearsals for _West Side Story _and show nights and was even polite enough to invite Sebastian along, explaining how he was playing Officer Krupke and he had rather a heavy baton that was just perfect for hitting people with.

Sebastian, clearly wary, swallowed as his gaze flickered between the two. Kurt's arm squeezed around his as a warning and he knew Kurt was going to unleash his claws soon. Time to make a hasty exit.

"So Bas, it was just _lovely _seeing you for coffee but I'm afraid Kurt and I need to get going. He's got some English homework to do and I have a History report due Friday so we really must be going," Blaine smiled brightly. Kurt tugged at Blaine's arm, pulling him from the chair as he gave a fake wave to Sebastian. Kurt didn't even acknowledge him with a goodbye.

"Who the _hell _was that?" Kurt rounded on him as soon as they were ensconced in his car.

"Someone I knew once, ran into him at Dalton," Blaine's hand closed over Kurt's and he kissed Kurt's cheek. "I'm sorry I had to use you like that but I knew he'd get the message and leave me alone."

Kurt growled and kissed Blaine roughly. "That prick had better or I'll get my Krupke baton and beat him senseless."

Blaine felt his mouth dry as he shook his head. "N-no, don't do that. He'll understand. He'll leave me alone now baby. I love you."

Kurt's face softened as his lips pressed to Blaine's again. "I love you too. Make sure your jerk remembers that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pics used are on my Tumblr to help explain some of the visuals in the scene. Not sure how much longer I'll extend this. I'd like to wrap it up seeing as it deviated so thoroughly from canon, because I've got bigger and better things I want to get on to writing ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** We Meet Again  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Blaine/Kurt, Sebastian  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 738  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Blaine returns to visit Dalton and runs into a very unexpected person.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **3x05 and the new Warbler, Sebastian. But that's really about it.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>"Your interest in him is cute," Kurt smiled, face scrunching with blatant sarcasm.<p>

"You know me," Sebastian winked. "I'm still rearing for the challenge."

Kurt glanced over to where his boyfriend was ordering a coffee and put his pen down on the job application form, leaning forward.

"Okay, here's the deal. He doesn't like you. We'll put aside _my_disgust for you and just focus on Blaine right now, okay? Okay. He _hates_you. He is _so_uncomfortable when you're around that he _leaves_," Kurt said, pointing at where Blaine was chatting with the barista.

"Or maybe he just wants you to think that," Sebastian smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "Maybe he just wants you to think that he's so devoted to you he'd never leave."

"Oh my God, do you _listen_to yourself?" Kurt said, frustration and exasperation seeping into his voice. "This isn't a game, Sebastian. This isn't something you can win or lose. If you actually cared about how Blaine felt towards you, he'd probably grow to be your friend. Instead, he's terrified you're going to shove him up against a wall and rape him or something."

Sebastian visibly stilled. "He what?"

Kurt huffed a sigh and wondered how much Blaine would resent him for this later. "Last year, I was assaulted by a guy at McKinley. It made me run to Dalton for a few months while I found myself and Blaine helped me through that. He might want to be your friend, I don't know, but he doesn't want to be your…your…I don't know, your boyfriend or your fuck buddy or whatever it is you seem to want," Kurt explained. He bit his lip when he saw Blaine was _still_avoiding returning to the table. "You need to ease up on him. He's happy. For the first time in a long time, he's happy. And I don't know if it's because of me or because of McKinley because heaven knows my stepbrother is being a total dick to him in Glee club, but he's happy. He smiles more, he tells me more, he's not as guarded and cautious as he was when he met me a year ago. And I don't want you to terrify him back into that scared little boy again."

"Kurt, I'd never-"

"You already _are_," Kurt interrupted. "You make such blatant passes at him after he's _told_you about us, and what is he meant to think? I know he's scared of you. I know you had a thing once but your thing is over. I know about the dance. I know pretty much everything there is to know about Blaine." Kurt gathered his things and stuffed them into his bag. "And I know he's too polite to tell you but he's scared, Sebastian. He's scared of _you_. And unless you learn how to calm down and keep it in your pants, the pair of us are done with being polite to you."

"Kurt." Sebastian grabbed his wrist and he fought down the urge to cringe. Sebastian looked over at Blaine again and sighed deeply. "Tell him I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't sure if what you had was real. I'll…I'll back off for a while but just…I miss him. I miss his friendship. He was the only person who understood me and then he was gone and I had to act braver than I feel."

Kurt shook his head and freed his wrist. "I'll tell him you're sorry but that's it. I'm not going to pity you, Sebastian. I just want you to realise that we're together and he's happy and you need to accept that and move on."

Sebastian nodded slowly and Kurt gave him a brief smile before walking over to Blaine and linking arms with him.

"How'd it go?" Blaine asked nervously, waving at the barista and leaving the Lima Bean.

"He said he's sorry and he'll back off," Kurt said as he unlocked his car. "He doesn't want you to feel scared or unsafe around him."

Blaine looked back at the coffee shop where he could see Sebastian, head slumped over his arms and felt his stomach twist. He felt bad for Sebastian, he did, but he'd moved on and Sebastian needed to accept that.

"Thank you," he said finally as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Kurt squeezed his hand. "I love you."

Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is the last part of this drabble series. I know some might feel disappointed but this deviated so far from canon and I honestly have so many projects that I would like to think you'll be more interested in things that are longer and more complex than this.

As always, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed coming up with bits to add to pictures! (which can be seen on Tumblr as always)


End file.
